


Bloody Fun

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Serial Killer!Rick, Shameless Smut, bottom!daryl, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is past caring about neighbors, staying quiet or being mindful of evidence. All he wants is to fucking cum. He wants that burning heat in his belly, that tight coil in his dick as his heavy balls draw up. He'll even go out and kill somebody himself he just needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've peeked at the tags!  
> If this type of thing isn't for you please don't read.
> 
> Ive been struggling with writers block and this is what i came up with. WHOO! 
> 
> Those that still choose to read I hope you do enjoy :D 
> 
> {Rhianna- Skin was my inspiration}

Daryl drags a finger through the puddle of warm blood beside him. He brings it to his lips, his eyes never leaving Rick's. He licks it slowly savoring the metallic taste exploding in his mouth. He bats his eyes and smiles devilishly when his lover's breathing stops. His tongue rolls over his finger like it would a cock, starting at the base then twirling up to the tip. He pulls off with a 'pop' and sticks his finger back in the split life source.

This time his fingers slide down his chest and tight abdomen, his muscles twitching at his own touch. He smears blood all across himself rubbing it into his skin, tweaking his nipples hard enough to hurt but feel good.

Rick's hand is palming himself through his jeans. There's sweat beading on his forehead, his waves curling from the heat. Daryl smirks at him as he spreads blood slowly across his hips and down his member. It bobs, blood filled and leaking through his fingers.

He plays with the head, squeezes it. Fists low at the base and slides up painfully slow. He hears a groan above him. Daryl widens his thighs and pushes slowly into his hand, watching Rick's breath catch. He can feel the want radiating off him, his own want matching his.

He smirks again, let's evil play at the corners of his lips. He turns himself over on all fours. Looking over his shoulder he sees how wide Rick's eyes have gotten, how the blue is blown out completely leaving behind dark pools.

Daryl wags his ass like he's got a tail, arches his back and bows his head. The pool of blood catches his eye again, draws him near once more. Instead of using his hands he drags a cheek through the blood, smearing more across his mouth in the process.

It's cooling to his skin, a stain that paints his face and nourishes his soul.

Looking back again he sees that Rick is still rooted in place his head tilted to one side. There's a sick smile tugging on his thin lips as well. It shakes Daryl to his core and makes him lick his own.

"Why ya standin' over there with yer clothes on?"

He doesn't get a reply, just eyes roaming over his bloodied body spread out like he's a feast uneaten.

Daryl licks his fingers tasting salt and blood then reaches back behind himself. He's slow with his preparation, running the tips of his fingers down his crack and around his puckered entrance. He begs his own body for permission, rubs the mixture of blood and spit around himself skipping just one finger and pushing in two.

He misses his prostate on purpose and enjoys how he feels on the inside. He groans but it's not enough. He'll never match the skill of breaching himself like Rick can, like Rick always does.

"C'mon baby strip down for me, gon take em off.."

He hears clothes hitting the floor behind him quickly and bites his lip.

"I'll meet ya half way, I promise." He whines, opening himself further breathing through the burn.

Within moments hot hands are pawing at his back, grazing over old scars. He thinks back to how he got those stripes across him. Remembers how he was beaten and lacerated. He remembers that pain, how he craved it. Did bad things to earn it. He was a bad child on purpose, even worse than his older brother. Merle didn't have shit on him then, especially not now even with his drug habits and filthy women.

Finger nails bite between his shoulder blades, he pictures the very moment he met his lover. The night he rounded a corner and found Rick standing over a woman, her life dripping from his knife. He looked crazy and so satisfied with himself. Pleased with the power he had over her. They made eye contact, blue to pit black. Suddenly everything was quiet, the volume of the city turned down. On mute.

It was a while before he learned Rick's true eye color, how stunning the blue, how vast the sea. How deep in love he already was.

They made an agreement that night years ago, Daryl would never leave him. Would never tell what he knows to law enforcement. Rick would never tell of his involvement, they'd both go down first. 

Take the heat together. Be together. Get locked up together. Die together.

A sharp slap to his ass brings him into focus. Rick removes his fingers and replaces then with his own. He presses in slowly loving how easily Daryl's body accepts him, he enjoys Daryl's low rumble and how he moves back to get more. 

He stops. 

It takes only a second for Daryl to realize there's no pleasure anymore, he looks back to see Rick isn't there. Looking towards the bed he sees Rick standing with his hip cocked to one side, his dick heavy and needing between his thighs. 

"Wha's wrong, Rick?" Daryl frowns thinking he's done something wrong. Rick shakes his head and smiles that crazy grin of his. "Oh nothing, just have an idea."

Daryl is instantly intrigued by the way the other man's eyes switch over to the dead woman dumped on the bed. He had almost forgotten she was there with how preoccupied he'd been with her blood, delicious as it is. Anticipation creeps up his spine, making him shiver. 

"What ya got in mind babe?"

Rick toys with the woman's hair, pinching blonde locks between his forefinger and thumb. Looking at Daryl his voice is deep and coaxing. " I was just thinkin' how beautiful you'd look sprawled out on this bed, you good with that?"

Before he finishes his sentence Daryl is beside him, ready for his next instruction. He picks up the ruined knife and cuts her binds loose. They take a moment to smile lovingly at each other before rolling her off the other side. 

There's a dull thud as her corpse hits the floor leaving behind destroyed sheets, Rick and Daryl plan to add their own twist to them. 

The killer kisses his way across Daryl's broad shoulder making him giggle when he gets to his ear. He lets a hand fall to his lover's back rubbing in small circles just like he likes, "You know I love you right? Would never hurt you like these women?" 

When Daryl nods and leans into him he cups his hip so he'll face him. Rick kisses both cheeks and his forehead, tucking a random strand of hair behind his ear. Daryl presses his own kiss to Rick's palm. 

They're like this sometimes, Rick will feel like they're rushing too fast and reminds his faithful lover that he's important and never has to worry about meeting the same fate. He makes it clear that he adores Daryl and will do anything , kill anyone to keep him safe. Daryl knows this and trusts the man with his life. He knew long ago there wasn't something quite right with his desires and how he gets off on what Rick does. He loves Rick just as fiercely, just as wholeheartedly and will never stop. 

But right now, he needs to cum. He needs Rick over top of him pushing him further into what's left of that woman. 

Daryl stretches himself out on the bed, head down bloody ass up. The crimson on his body has dried by now and it feels wonderful on his skin. The bed dips as Rick joins him from behind and pushes his hips down. Rick smiles despite the whining going on beneath him.

"Not yet love, wanna explore you first."

Daryl huffs, "Explore me later. Want you _now_.

Rick shakes his head, "You always get so impatient where you're messy like this."

If he were to look up he knew Daryl would be rolling his eyes, "No shit now would you come-oh..."

Rick chuckles in between licking all over Daryl's skin, the taste of rustic metal overlapped with his natural musky scent excites him like nothing else can. Why? Because he's a sick bastard, his lover understands and ain't too well himself so it works out. 

It's that thought alone that makes Rick fall even more for the man trembling underneath him. 

He sucks bruises into Daryl's stomach and hips, grazes him all over with his teeth. He resists the hands in his hair pushing him downwards and opts to lick back up instead.  


He ghosts his teeth over well defined collar bones, smiling to himself while Daryl tries to mask his moans with growls of frustration. Working himself to his lover's neck he noses over his adam's apple, slipping his lips over the bobbing part to suck in earnest. Daryl pushes at Rick's shoulders.

"Why don't you go down there and suck my dick like that darlin'?"

Rick kisses his open mouth then raises an eyebrow, "Since you asked so _nicely_."

"Yeah, yeah just...oh my god!" 

Rick's as fast as lightning getting his lover's neglected cock in his mouth, he licks broad stripes from base to tip just like Daryl likes. He throws a forearm across his hips to keep him pinned and immobile. Looking up he sees Daryl's hands cupped over his face hiding that rosy blush they both know is there. 

Hollowing his cheeks he minds his teeth on the way down, swallowing carefully when the fat head thumps the back of his throat. He pulls off tight and slow, lets the tip of his tongue dip in the slit. 

"Fuck. Rick. Damn it, you...bastard."

Rick hums around him in retaliation and Daryl bucks and moans loudly around his hands. One flings down to land in his hair tightening at the roots. Pleasure tingles up Rick's spine. But he's still waiting on something...

"Rick..."

Nope, that's not it. He sucks harder. 

"Fuck.."

Nuh uh, that's not it either. He finally lets him slide down his throat.

_"PLEASE"_

Ah. There it is. 

Rick pulls off with a filthy slurp and taps Daryl's thigh, he turns over so fast he almost falls off the bed. He rights himself, shoving his ass in the air and wags it some more. It's now that Rick chooses to pay attention to his cock and even then it's half assed because he can damn near _see inside_ of Daryl he's so gaped open from his own fingers.

He reaches out and runs his palms all over Daryl's firm mounds, he slaps them. Daryl moans and rocks back to meet the next hit. Rick does this several times before he rubs the sting away sucking kisses into the flaming skin. 

"Rick **goddamnit** what I gotta do?" 

Daryl's past caring about neighbors, staying quiet or being mindful of evidence. All he wants is to fucking cum. He wants that burning heat in his belly, that tight coil in his dick as his heavy balls draw up. He'll even go out and kill somebody himself he just needs...

"I seem to remember you saying something about meeting me halfway?"

"Yes...fuck yes. Anything...any fuckin' thing ya want!" Daryl wiggles his ass again for good measure. 

"That's what I like to hear" Rick spreads that shiny hole back open and spears him with his tongue.

Daryl shivers, "I can't...hnnnn.."

"Alright sweetheart, I got ya. But how do ya want it?"

"Fuckin' rail me man, goddamnit-oh...fuck....yes..."

Rick is sinking into Daryl before he's done cussing him out. He will _never_ get used to that steel rod wrapped in velvet piercing him and aiming right for his prostate. They set a brutal pace, Daryl meeting him halfway just like he promised. 

Daryl's head is pressed to the sheets, he can smell blood and their coupling all at once. He closes his eyes and reaches up to brace himself against the headboard. It's banging hard enough to leave dents in the wall, Rick is fucking him hard enough to tear him a new asshole and there's nothing more Daryl would ever care to ask for.  
Rick is grunting behind him, his hands placed firmly on his hips pulling him back into each thrust. Every now and again he lets out the cutest little moans, Daryl aches to touch himself. 

"I know what you're thinking...I've teased you enough. Go ahead."

Daryl grabs himself and pumps gratefully, Rick usually doesn't let him do this. He must admit though mercy feels _good_. 

Rick stops thrusting though. 

This time Daryl doesn't stop fisting, doesn't stop fucking himself on Rick's cock. He doesn't even realize he's drooling until a dollop lands on his chest. 

"C'mon baby, work for it. That's it. Throw it back, I'll catch it."

Daryl bites through his lip listening to that deep southern drawl run like honey over him. He lets the blood drip down his chin. 

"Yeah Rick...Rick..that's right. Gimme. Gimme that dick." 

As much as Rick loves it and as good as Daryl looks screwing himself, he can't resist that needy tone of voice but for so long. He takes back over, places a hand on his lover's shoulder and one on his hip and completely looses himself in the bloody tight heat that is his best friend. 

His hips fly forward, Daryl pushes himself back. Rick cants forward, Daryl rocks back.

"My god Daryl...won't last much longer baby."

"Gonna...gon.. _Rick_ "

Daryl fists himself faster feeling that burning heat in his gut, the coil gripping tight in his pelvis just like he'd been craving. It's all too much but it'll will never be enough.  
He explodes and howls loud enough vibrate off the walls, his spunk mixing with the blood on the sheets. Spurt after spurt he cums and cums. He struggles to hold himself up and fails, he collapses to the bed. He's utterly boneless and completely satisfied. On the other hand he never will be. 

Rick's hips begin to stutter, seconds later he's painting Daryl on the inside and moaning out his name. He takes a few moments to collect himself, he wills his breathing to calm down. Pulling out carefully he smiles at the sight of his seed leaking out, it has a red tint to it.

Just to make sure he sticks a finger back inside to check for any damage, Daryl moans but doesn't respond otherwise. He's pleased when there seems to be none and lays down beside his man. Rick knows they can't stay for long, soon someone will come sniffing around. He's gotta get this place in order. 

He looks over at Daryl, loves how blissed out he looks, how unburdened. He rolls on to his side, propping himself up on his elbow. With the other he rubs down Daryl's back.  
"Isn't that wet spot uncomfortable?" 

"Eh, don' care. Still comfy."

"Yeah well you say that now, wait til she starts smellin'" 

Daryl pops open one eye to look at him, the moonlight adds stars to his eyes and Rick has to remember to breathe. He pats Rick on his stomach then changes positions so his head will rest on his lover's chest. They both sigh in contentment. Daryl sniffs once, then sniffs again. 

"Yeah she's gettin' ripe already. Time to go." Before he gets up he pulls Rick into a sweet kiss, reaching out his tongue to taste himself on Rick's. As he goes to get up Rick catches his wrist and kisses it when he smiles there's no crazy. Just adoration. 

"You and me forever right. You're not going anywhere?"

Daryl smiles, this time there's no evil. Just love. 

"Course'. Ain't never gon' leave ya Rick. Love ya too much."

Rick's heart flutters in his chest, "Love you too darlin... _phew_ she is startin' to stink. We gotta go."

Daryl nods. "You get yer knife n clothes, I'll get the sheets."

He gets a quick kiss to his cheek.

"It's a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! Advice! Kudos! They are all welcomed. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: BriannaNicole1963


End file.
